


@QueenBea

by dreamfleet, mezmerize



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi
Genre: Instagram?!, M/M, meet cute, vapid fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 02:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14684418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamfleet/pseuds/dreamfleet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mezmerize/pseuds/mezmerize
Summary: small corg big dreamsOr: Bea is an Instagram famous corgi who Finn follows. One day, he runs into her and her beautiful owner in the park.





	@QueenBea

@QueenBea has around 131,000 followers, which is roughly 100,000 more than Finn’s somewhat-active fitness Instagram.

She’s a bright spot on his feed. Bea has big dark eyes and a distinctive orange ring of fur around her neck, and one of her ears is permanently cocked. Her owner, whoever they are, is a great photographer with good taste in bandanas and costumes that look good on a tiny orange-and-white corgi (“small corg big dreams,” reads her profile description).

She’s adorable. Finn’s been following her for years.

She’s also currently barreling, leashless, toward him down the path.

He’s starstruck. Without thinking, he’s down on a knee and he shouts “Bea!”

It’s not weird that he knows the dog on sight. Or that he knows her name. Or her life story. It’s not weird at all.

Then she’s turning in circles in front of him, her fluffy body rubbing against his legs and he’s laughing, petting her all over. This must be what meeting a very excited celebrity feels like.

“Wow, you’re softer than I imagined,” he tells her, petting over her head as she puts her paws on his knees to lick his face.

She huffs at him and drops her front legs only to roll over in front of Finn, flipping around on the ground with one eye on him. When he doesn’t immediately do whatever it is she’s trying to get him to do, she lets out a tiny, pathetic whine.

“Oh my god,” he breathes, then he reaches out and reverently runs a hand over her soft white belly.

She sighs contentedly and wiggles underneath him.

He really needs to get a picture of this.

“Beatrice I swear to god if you’re accosting another stranger—” Like a tiny bolt of lightning, Bea is up from the ground at the voice coming from behind them, her ears up and her tongue out.

The hurried footsteps stop just behind Finn. “I am so sorry. She’s really friendly, I promise.”

“It’s no problem,” Finn says with a laugh. It’s hard to tear his eyes away from Bea. She’s so damn adorable.

But he manages it after a minute, his hand still absently petting her head.

Then he stops.

The man standing behind him is beautiful.

His hair is a curly mess, blowing in the light breeze. His beautiful face is set in a bemused smile, and his leather jacket hugs his torso in a way that makes Finn’s mouth water.

After staring for a beat too long, his brain catches up with his rogue body. “Oh. Hi. Uh.”

The man waves, his smile widening. “Hi. I’m really sorry about Bea. I want to say she doesn’t usually do this but she does this literally all the time.”

“No, that’s. It’s really okay. I, uh,” Finn flushes, but when is he going to get this opportunity again? “I’m a fan, actually. Of Bea.”

“Oh!” The man—Bea’s owner—drops to his knees in front of Finn and scruffs over Bea’s head when she gets closer. “That’s cool, man. I’m glad—the last person she accosted was scared of dogs. I felt so damn bad. She’s just… really friendly.”

“She really is,” Finn laughs, his heart in his throat. Bea’s owner is so close to him and he’s so gorgeous and he smells really nice. Shit. “Uh, I’m Finn.”

“Poe,” the man holds a hand out, still smiling. “Nice to meet you. Thanks for catching her.”

Finn takes his hand. It’s warm and soft and strong and Finn wants to melt into the ground. “Yeah, of course. I mean, I think she caught me.” He tears his eyes away to smile at Bea. “Uh… could I get a picture with her? I, like. I follow her. I guess you? You both. On Instagram. It would be really cool to have a picture with her.”

“Lemme get her damn harness back on,” Poe laughs, nodding as he waves it at Bea, “but yeah, she’d love that. Bea, honey, you wanna stay still for a hot second? Come on.”

Finn backs away to let him work, trying not to stare at the way Poe’s jacket clings to his back as he bends over. His whole body feels hot, and he should not be mooning over the owner of his celebrity dog crush like this.

Bea submits to the harness at some point, after a little fussing from Poe, and then there’s a hand in front of Finn’s face, presumably to help him up. “You wanna hold her for this?”

Finn blinks at the hand, then up at Poe. Then he takes it and lets Poe help him up. “Uh, sure. Can I? Is she okay with that?”

“Oh, she’s all about it,” Poe’s hand lingers in his for a moment before he bends to pick Bea up. Her little legs go stiff and then she goes limp all at once. “Just hold her like a baby.”

“Okay,” Finn can’t help a smile as he holds out his arms for Bea. She goes easily, then nestles against his chest, her head lolling, completely relaxed. “Wow. She really does like it.”

“Spoiled princess,” Poe tells her with a fond little smile. “So how’d you find us in the first place?”

Finn’s eyes go wide. “I was just walking! I wasn’t— I—”

“Buddy, no, oh my god—” Poe’s laughter spills over, bright and warm. “On Instagram! Not in real life. I know you’re not trying to steal her.”

Finn flushes and looks down at Bea, who’s grinning up at him. “Uh, I dunno really. I can’t even remember when I started following her. It was a long time ago.”

Bea’s tongue lolls out, and Poe laughs. “Early follower, huh? That’s cool. Let’s use my phone—I have a badass camera. Best for dog pics, you know?”

“Sure,” Finn laughs and looks up at him. His smile hurts his face, but he’s too happy to stop. Bea presses closer to him, her fur soft on his arms.

And then there’s Poe, grinning back and holding up his phone.

“You guys look so cute,” Poe coos, moving the phone a bit every few seconds. “Bea, you wanna give him a kiss? It’s the least he deserves after you accosted him.”

As if on command, Bea leans up and gives Finn a long lick over his cheek. He snorts a laughs, squirming with her in his arms. “Oh my god,” he says again.

“Showoff,” Poe accuses fondly. “Want me to text these to you?”

“Uh, yeah,” Finn says, distracted by Bea wiggling and trying to lick his face again. He just barely manages to get her to the ground before she wriggles out of his arms. Instead, she hops up on her back legs, yipping happily.

“You really like him, huh?” Grinning, Poe hands his phone to Finn. “Gotta get your number, buddy. You wanna show up on her feed, or should this be a private thing?”

“Oh,” Finn takes the phone even as Bea rolls over in front of him again. He absently pets her belly again as he considers it. “Um, what if I post it and tag you?”

“Whatever you wanna do,” Poe says cheerfully. “You don’t even have to tag us.”

“Nah, I want to,” Finn smiles down at the phone and types in his phone number, attaching the pictures (which are adorable and look as professionally shot as anything on Bea’s account). “You’re really good. I mean, I knew that. But these pictures are awesome.”

Poe leans over to peer at them as Finn hits send. “Thanks, man. It’s been a process. I’m sure you saw the shitty stuff I posted when I first got started.”

“It wasn’t that bad,” Finn says, handing Poe’s phone back to him. His eyes linger on Poe’s face. “You’ve never posted a picture of you and her on there.”

“Nah,” Poe waves his hand, “people are there for the cute corgi, right? ‘S why you followed.”

“That’s true,” Finn says, but he can’t stop watching Poe. Poe could have his own instagram and would probably be just as popular as Bea, if not more so. “But… I wouldn’t mind seeing Bea’s dad on there, from time to time.”

Poe’s eyes flick up, surprise clear in them. He stares for a moment, then smiles a slow, sweet smile. “Yeah?”

“Yeah. I mean, she’s still the star, but you definitely wouldn’t detract from her feed,” Finn’s smile grows too, slow and easy. He hopes he isn’t being too forward.

“I’m really bad at selfies,” Poe says, and hums a bit, still smiling. “But that’s good to know. Hope Bea didn’t ruin your plans too much today.”

“Not even a little. This was the best part of my week,” Finn says breathlessly. He opens his mouth to say something else, then shuts it again. He doesn’t want to ruin this.

“Thanks. I’ll, I’ll tag you. Thanks for taking the pictures.”

“Any time,” Poe says, grinning. “Nice to meet you, man.”

As quick as Bea suddenly appeared in Finn’s vision, she and her beautiful owner are gone again, leaving the park strangely empty.

“You too,” Finn calls after them, deflated.

At least he has those photos as proof.

And Poe’s number.

 

* * *

 

“Why are you on Queen Bea’s Instagram story?” Rey demands as soon as Finn answers the phone.

“I am?” Finn asks, a thrill running down into his gut. “Shit, I haven’t checked—” he pulls his phone away from his ear and puts her on speaker. “I, I may have met Bea today? And she was perfect. Oh my god, Rey. She was perfect.”

Rey squeaks a little bit. It’s a sound she only ever makes around animals. “How did you meet her? Where? She lives here?”

“I was walking home! From work! I had that appointment,” Finn says as he pulls up Instagram and views Bea’s story.

A high-pitched squeak escapes him. There, on her story, is Finn holding her while she licks his chin. “Oh my god.”

“I can’t believe you met her,” Rey sighs. “I can’t believe it. Was she soft? How were the kisses? What’s her person like?”

“She’s the softest thing I’ve ever touched. Her kisses were perfect, not too wet or messy or anything. And, oh my god, Rey. Her person. Her person is the most gorgeous man I’ve seen in real life,” Finn says in a rush, playing the clip of him and Bea again and again.

Poe captioned it “Bea fell in love today” with a few sparkling heart emojis.

“So not a grandmother,” Rey almost sounds disappointed. She was so sure.

“No. A gorgeous man with beautiful brown eyes. Maybe five years older than us? Like, older sexy. Like, I think I fell in love with him a little bit. And you know I don’t fucking believe in love at first sight,” Finn says in a rush and swallows hard. He remembers it all over again. That brief, magical moment with Bea and Poe.

Finn can practically hear the grin in her voice. “Oh, really. Did you get his number?”

“…yeah. He texted me the pictures of her and me,” Finn says. He’s been staring at the text for the last two hours, since his therapy appointment ended. “I, would it be weird to text him?”

“Yes,” Rey says immediately. “Do it anyway. It’s weird to meet a dog with a hundred and thirty thousand followers randomly on the street.”

“Yeah. Yeah! I, I should take the shot. I’m trying to stop bring afraid of stuff,” Finn says, more to talk himself into it. “Okay. Okay. I’m, I’m gonna.”

“Text him and tell him it was nice to meet him and his dog or something,” Rey offers. “How was everything today? Besides that.”

Finn finally rips his eyes away from the picture of him and Bea and puts the phone back to his ear. “It was okay. Therapy was good. Work was awful. The usual. How are you?”

“I almost punched someone today,” Rey says with the kind of casualness with which she approaches all of life. “But I didn’t.”

“Why not?” Finn asks with a small quirk of a smile.

“Because I was told I couldn’t keep punching people and keep my scholarship,” Rey says dryly. “Stupid, right?”

“So stupid. What did they do?” Finn asks, shouldering his phone and walking back into his kitchen.

Rey snorts. “Tried to explain my own thesis to me.”

“I wish you could’ve punched them,” Finn says, checking on the pot of chicken soup he has on the stove. “So, what happened?”

“I told him I was his research lead and that shut him up for now, but,” Rey huffs. “He’s going to be a problem.”

“You’ll keep him in his place,” Finn smiles. Rey is the strongest person he knows. And the scariest.

“Doesn’t mean he won’t try to escape it,” Rey mutters. “You text him yet?”

“No, I’m talking to you,” Finn laughs, “I promise I will after we hang up. And then I give him more than, what, four hours since I met him.”

“You had better,” Rey says, and launches into an account of how her research has shifted since they last really talked.

 

* * *

 

Poe spends roughly the next four hours checking Instagram for notifications from the beautiful man Bea accosted earlier.

Not that he has to post anything—although Poe really would have just put their picture on his main feed, because it was so damn cute—but Poe hopes he does. Running into Finn (literally) on the street is the most distracting and fun thing that’s happened to Poe in weeks, and he can’t get the man out of his head. Poe isn’t usually that attached to his social media, despite Bea’s very popular account, and tries to keep himself from getting too addicted.

There was something, though, about that sweet smile and the way Bea instantly flopped into Finn’s arms.

“You gotta stop pouncing on people,” he tells Bea, who doesn’t even flick an ear at him. She’s curled up against his thigh, snoring her cute little head off. He needs to clean off the couch at some point. The whole surface is covered in fur. “Unless they’re adorable. But even then! You make me look like a bad dad.”

She doesn’t answer. Only her ear twitches before she snores again.

With a sigh, Poe leans back on his couch, ignoring the old twinge in his shoulder, and flicks through Netflix for a while before landing on yet another show about house hunters that literally all of his friends make fun of him for watching.

Poe feels no shame at all.

He sinks into it, his hand sliding absently over Bea’s fur, and manages to only check his phone at the end of every episode instead of every ten minutes.

Finally, there’s a ping on Instagram.

An @f.williams tagged Bea in a post.

Poe smiles helplessly as soon as he opens it.

It’s the cutest of the photos he took of the two of them, with Bea relaxed in Finn’s arms, her tongue lolling out of her grinning face. Finn’s smiling down at her like he’s known her for years, his hands braced on her belly.

“This would look so good on the feed,” he murmurs, and somehow is kind of glad he gets to keep the others to himself for now. He flips it around to show to Bea. “You miss this guy?”

She opens her eyes and presses her nose to the phone, inspecting it.

Poe snorts. “Oh my god, you actually do! Dork. He was a good guy, huh? Something about him. You like him.”

He’s been contemplating texting Finn, but it would probably be kind of creepy, Poe thinks, and maybe make Finn think he’d had his number tricked out of him (even if that is kind of what Poe was doing, secretly.)

But he can leave a comment. That’ll just help Finn get a few likes.

_Bea misses you, buddy! Thanks for catching her today _______

Barely a minute later, @f.williams likes his comment and responds: _Really, she caught me! Still can’t believe I met you two._

This might actually work. Poe’s heart flutters.

And, another moment later, just as Poe’s starting to respond, he gets a text.

**Finn Cute Street Guy:** _Hi, Poe. This is Finn, the guy you met today who follows Bea._

**Finn Cute Street Guy:** I _t was awesome meeting you two. And I wanted to ask if maybe you’d get coffee with me sometime?_

“Oh, fuck,” Poe says aloud. Bea cocks an ear up. “He asked us out. I think.”

Bea huffs.

“What, you think he just wants social media advice?” It doesn’t sound like that.

Poe hopes it’s a date.

_Hell yeah_ , he texts back. _Should I bring Bea?_

Bare seconds later, Finn answers: _I mean, I do love Bea. I’ll find somewhere dog-friendly ___

_Emoji game strong_ , Poe texts back, laughing. _Alright. I happen to know a place. All those photos of Bea with lattes come from there._

**Finn Cute Street Guy:** _I’ve always wondered where that was! Great. Lets meet there. Saturday morning?_

“It’s a date,” Poe tells Bea.

He texts Finn that, too.

Just to be sure.

Luckily, Finn answers: _Great __I can’t wait._

 

* * *

 

By the time Finn gets to the coffee shop on Saturday morning, Poe and Bea are already sitting at a table outside. He could tell from their Instagram story exactly when they got there. Poe really is on it all the time.

He’s struck again at how beautiful Poe is.

He could look back at all of Bea’s posts, see her cute little face as much as he wants, but Poe isn’t anywhere to be found.

The only picture of Poe online is of him at a Air Force ceremony in a formal uniform.

Bea notices him before Poe does. She’s on her feet with a yip and Finn laughs, dropping down to pet over her head.

“Hey, Bea,” he breathes as she turns in a circle under his hand.

“God, she loves you,” Poe’s voice is full of warmth. “Maybe more than she loves me.”

Finn glances up at Poe and is struck speechless again. He swallows, then shakes his head. “Nah. I’m just novel. I’m, I’m so glad to see you two again.”

Poe’s smile widens. “I’m glad you texted. I was trying to find a way to do it without being really creepy.”

“It wouldn’t have been creepy,” Finn tells him immediately.

“It wouldn’t have been creepy that I sneakily got your number through sending you pictures and then asked you out?” Bea wriggles against Finn’s knees, then trots back over to her little latte-in-a-dog-bowl. Poe grins at her.

“I mean,” Finn says as he shifts to his feet, “maybe this was the better way around. But either way, I’m here, you’re here, Bea’s here,” he sits down in the chai next to Poe with a soft smile. “And I promise I’m not just here because of your dog. Even though I do really like her.”

“I wouldn’t blame you if you were.” Poe’s eyes are fixed on him, dark and warm. “So why, then?”

Something warm curls in Finn’s chest and he leans in a bit. “Because I do really like you too. At least, I’m pretty damn sure I will.”

Poe’s smile widens. “I hope so. Bea hasn’t taken to anyone that quick in a long time. I gotta trust her instincts, you know?”

“Yeah,” Finn laughs, his eyes flicking over Poe’s face again. “And it doesn’t hurt that she and I look really cute together, right?”

“I got more engagement off that story than I have on the last five posts I made,” Poe says with a smile. “Can I get you some coffee? Least I can do.”

Finn starts to protest, but then smiles and nods. “Yeah. That’d be awesome. Thanks.”

 

* * *

 

Barely a month later, a new post pops up on Queen Bea’s feed of Bea and Finn, Bea’s leash in his hand, with the caption: _Bea loves her second daddy._


End file.
